


Come hell or high water

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Reguforth (Regulus Black/Aberforth Dumbledore) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: All the way!
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore/Regulus Black
Series: Reguforth (Regulus Black/Aberforth Dumbledore) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105595





	Come hell or high water

Our tale begins in Aberforth Dumbledore's house. He has just drunk the drink of despair so that his boyfriend Regulus Black could retrieve the horcrux within the basin.

Regulus helped him to a chair and muttered, "Abe, are you okay?"

Aberforth panted. "Water... I need water."

Regulus forgetting for a moment that he could simply conjure water up with his wand, ran to the basin and hastily filled a glass up with cold water that had suddenly appeared in the basin.

He helped Aberforth drink it and with a sigh, sat down beside him.

Aberforth coughed. "R-R-R-R............ Reggie?"

Regulus whispered, "I'm here, Abe. Right by your side."

Aberforth grasped his hand and mumbled, "Come hell or high water, right?"

Regulus nodded. "Come hell or high water."


End file.
